


Hunting the Kell of Kells

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [35]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, F/F, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Hunting the Kell of Kells, or Skolas. Spencer wants him dead but will settle for a pound of flesh instead.





	Hunting the Kell of Kells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Forsaken, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer checked his swords on his back and grinned as he looked out where G.A.R.C.I.A. had dropped them for the mission. Prentiss was staying behind with Jack while Aaron and Spencer were tracking Skolas. Prentiss had wanted to come, but Petra had said that Mara wanted to talk to her. Spencer wasn't sure what that was about, but as Prentiss had been the one going back and forth for longer, Spencer understood keeping up appearances. Jack still looked human, but Spencer understood that it wasn't an exact science on that front. He wondered what the boy was going to look like. Spencer really hoped that the rest of the Warlocks on Earth kept their hands and minds off of Jack. Spencer really didn't want to have to start a bloodbath but he would.

Rasputin still had not responded to any of the messages sent to him through Spencer's tablet. Spencer wasn't sure if the relay between the Warmind and the tablet was destroyed, or Rasputin was just not responding to him. Once they were done dealing with the House of Wolves and Skolas, Spencer was going to find a way to have a talk with the child of his mind about everything that he knew about the child of Spencer's heart.

"Ready?" Aaron asked as he appeared beside Spencer.

"Yes. Just thinking," Spencer said. He looked around the area again and frowned as he realized that there wasn't anything around.

"Guardian, I can't wait to work with you! Been a long time since I was on the field—even if it's just on the comms." Petra's voice was soothing to Spencer a little. He had spent a large amount of time with her after they had become Awoken. Yet, it was strange for her not to know him. "The Wolves are led by Skolas, the last of their Kells. He wants control of another Fallen Houses, the House of Winter. He'll kill their leaders and take command of their troops. With your help, we'll stop him cold."

Spencer pulled his Scout Rifle off of his shoulder and made sure that it was ready. There were no enemies around, hell there was nothing around except for rocks and Heavy Pikes.

"G.A.R.C.I.A. is feeding me telemetry. I see what she sees. Why not take one of those Heavy Pikes for a spin?" Petra's tone was a little jolly, but then anything that was going to help the Reef would make Spencer jolly as well. Petra wanted revenge just as much as Spencer. Petra and Mara were lovers, even if that was strained or hidden at the moment. It seemed like it might be one of those open secrets that no one talked about but everyone knew it. Spencer wondered about Uldren and Variks as well. That one might be a little harder for some to accept but in time it would happen. There were no absolutes in the world.

Aaron got onto one of the Pikes first and started forward. Spencer rushed to join him. Spencer got astride the Pike and found that it was a little different than the ones that they had been on before. He followed after Aaron and found a new button. He was about to press it when the comm sprung to life again.

"Those Heavy Pikes come standard with mines." Petra paused, and Spencer pressed the button. "So that is how you deploy them. Interesting. Prentiss told me that you were more inquisitive than smart, Guardian Reid."

"I like to find out what things do. Sometimes that gives the rest of my team heart attacks."

"And your lover?" Petra asked.

"He's used to it, I think." Spencer didn't spare a glance at Aaron because as they rounded the corner, Spencer saw that there was a scouting party in front of them. Spencer fired the primary weapons at them. The Dregs scattered but not quick enough as the backlash hit them.

"I'm used to it. Prentiss is not. Morgan is though." Aaron sounded very fond, and that warmed Spencer's blood a little. He knew that they were meant for each other but finding that something that most would find upsetting was something that Aaron found kind of endearing made Spencer just love him that much more.

"That was the lovely man who dropped off your son yes?" Petra asked.

"Yes."

Spencer came around another corner to find another scouting party there, but as he started to engage them, something flew past him and there on the other side of rocks was a Walker. The coloration was a bit different than the Walkers that Spencer had seen before.

"A Wolf Walker. Yet it's Winter's colors. The Wolves have control of the House of Winter's artillery. Take it out before they dig in!" Petra's tone was not needed to tell Spencer how crucial it was that they take it out as soon as possible. Spencer started to fire at the Walker after taking out the Dregs that were trying to protect it.

Spencer swung side to side, using a rock to hide behind to make sure that the Walker didn't take him out while he was trying to take it out. Aaron was firing as well, but he was swinging less as the Walker was focusing mainly on Spencer. The Walker dropped down, and it's neck shot out. Spencer heard the sound of Aaron's Sniper Rifle, and he turned to see that Aaron was still on his Pike but has his Sniper out and was firing. Spencer did not have a good angle on the neck of the Walker, so he stopped firing and waited for the head to pop back in and the legs to become the most vulnerable point again.

It took three more rounds of the head popping out for the Walker to explode.

"That's refreshing," Petra said.

"What is?" Aaron asked.

"Last week I was delivering court messages. Today, we're delivering explosions! I love fieldwork! Get after them, Guardian." Petra sounded like she was having too much fun, but then Spencer would hate not to be allowed to do fieldwork and have to be a glorified messenger. He would probably go nuts and force the Vanguard's hand to get him out there again. There was a difference between healing up and getting his head sorted after a fucked up mission and being sidelined when he was fine. Spencer had not asked what she had done to get put to be a messenger after she had been one of the most active fighters before Spencer had died the first time. He would have to ask Mara that at some point.

Spencer shot forward past the broken and blown up Walker. They were headed deeper into the Ash Coves. It felt like they were going backward from where they had fought Askor and Spencer wondered if it was just because that was there the last sighting of Skolas was.

"The House of Winter, and Devils and Kings...they hate Skolas. They think he betrayed the Fallen at the Twilight Gap."

"Because they didn't arrive to help fight?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, we suppressed all information, and they think that Skolas just abandoned them. After this long, they will think that he's lying to try and save face. The only way that he's going to win to subjugate them. Which is part of what he's trying to 'save' them from as far as the other leaders go in his plan."

Spencer followed behind Aaron as they made their way deeper and deeper, coming across no more Fallen, which Spencer thought was odd until they came to a very high wall that they would not be able to take the Pikes across it. Aaron dismounted first and looked back at Spencer as he parked his Pike.

"Let's blow them before we leave," Aaron said.

"Yes." Spencer looked at the wall that they had to climb and knew that he would have issues get up there. Aaron backed up and ran at it, jumping three times to get up there. There was no place for Spencer to blink to so he hoped that Aaron didn't miss on catching him. Aaron got to his knees and waited. Spencer ran at the wall, blinking up and starting to fall almost as soon as he was out of it. He caught Aaron's hand, and his shoulder groaned as Aaron pulled him up.

"Do you want the honors?" Aaron asked.

"No. I'll scout ahead while you blow them up." Spencer looked at what was ahead and didn't want something to surprise them, especially if they were drawn to the sound of the Walker blowing up. Spencer kept his ears open in front and behind him as he walked. The first explosion of a Pike had him jumping while the second did not.

Spencer heard Aaron jogging after him.

"Guardians, Your G.A.R.C.I.A. is detecting traces of a stasis field. Skolas was in a pod for years; it might be him."

"Good. I have a sword with his name on it."

"Or two," Aaron said.

"That would be satisfying." Spencer walked to the bend that was in front of him, and he found that there were not just Dregs and Vandals there but a Servitor as well. They were House of Winter Fallen, and that was not good. Especially not when Spencer saw a few Wolves among them.

"Petra," Spencer said.

"Strange...they should be fighting." Petra sounded worried, and Spencer felt the same. "If the House of Winter already kneels to Skolas..."

Petra didn't need to say anything else. There was now an urgency to everything that they did. Skolas needed to be ended as soon as possible.

"Let's go," Aaron said as he started into the tunnel that was in front of them. They kept on going until they hit the door that led to the Cinders. Spencer had his hands down at his sides; Scout Rifle limp in his grasp. He was not expecting Skolas to be right there. He was addressing a large crowd of Dregs. When Skolas realized that he was not alone, he turned around and yelled at them. The speech was too fast for Spencer to understand what he said. Skolas was gone before Spencer could get his gun up much less swap for his swords to go after him. Most of the Dregs scattered as well, getting away. Few stayed though, and Spencer focused on them.

"Variks get on the comms! What did he say?!" Petra demanded. She had to have opened a channel instead of having Variks just listen in. Spencer wasn't aware that Variks had been listening in, but it made sense.

"Yes, yessss," Variks said drawing out the S in the word. "In your tongue, he said: 'The Wolves stand strong. Cower before the Kell of Kells!'"

"Kell of Kells? Did he give himself a promotion?" Petra incredulous tone was echoed by Spencer.

There was something at the edge of Spencer's mind though that he knew he should know. He tried to sift through his memories to find the right one. "A Fallen legend. He sees himself as a prophet, perhaps."

"Or he has gone quite mad," Variks said. His tone was very proud though. "You have been studying the Fallen?"

"I have studied everything. Jack of all trades and Master of none."

"Prince Uldren has used that phrase before when speaking of his dead brother. It is good that there are more Jack of All Trades out there."

Spencer laughed. Aaron was staring at him, but Spencer just shook his head. It was a very old joke between Uldren and Spencer. That Uldren had opened up that much to Variks spoke of how close they are. Spencer as glad of that. Glad that Mara nad Uldren both had someone that they could be themselves with. Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown and all of that. All three of them had known what was going to be their life when they had stepped up to lead their people. Spencer had just never thought that he would not be a part of it.

It was not the time for those thoughts. Spencer started to press forward to try and find Skolas again. There was no indication of where he could have got.

"G.A.R.C.I.A. added a beacon to where the radiation from the stasis pod is coming from now." Petra's voice was angry, and Spencer could understand that.

Spencer started up an incline, finding a few Dregs there. He slung his Scout Rifle over his shoulder and looked at them before darting forward to kill them. He turned around to check on Aaron before hearing shanks heading toward him. Spencer spun, but before he could really see them, they were on him. None of them were like Spencer had ever seen before. He tried to run backward, but the closest Shank to him started to glow yellow. There were yellow bands across the body of it. Spencer shot his hand out, knifing the Shank. It took only a second for him to realize his mistake as it exploded much more significantly than standard Shanks.

There was a feeling of pain, and then Spencer was gasping as he sat up. He looked at his armor to see that it was singed. Aaron was in front of him, shooting at more of the Shanks as they tried to get close.

"Fallen taking ideas from Hive is a very bad thing," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"I agree. Remind me not to do that again," Spencer said as he stood up. He looked at his body to make sure his armor was good. The concussion had to be what killed him. He found his knives on the ground and picked them up before stashing them down in their sheaths and drawing his Pulse Rifle to work on killing Shanks before they got close. "Fucking Thrall."

Aaron snorted, and Spencer looked around to find a rock to throw at the back of his head. There was now more Shanks around so now was a good time. Spencer found a nice sized one and checked the weight before he threw it. He picked up a second as well and hid it in his fist after tossing the first one.

"HEY!" G.A.R.C.I.A. yelled as Spencer started to laugh. Aaron turned around to look at Spencer. With the helmet in place, Spencer could see his face, but Aaron couldn't see the big grin on Spencer's face either. Spencer made sure that Aaron was watching when he tossed the second one. It hit Aaron right in the middle of the screen part on the helmet.

"Come here you little shit," Aaron said, and he started to run at Spencer. Spencer laughed and jumped to the side to get past him before heading the direction that G.A.R.C.I.A. was tracking the energy that Skolas was putting off.

Spencer stopped suddenly as he saw something in front of him a little ways away. He felt Aaron stopping as well, nearly running into him. Spencer drew his Scout Rifle and fired at the blinking thing. It was mines just like had been in the room he had passed through after waking up from being dead. When it was up in the air, Spencer fired again exploding it.

"You hit it first, I'll get it second," Aaron said as he drew his Scout Rifle, putting his Hand Cannon up.

They made their way to where they needed to go, destroying the mines as they moved. Spencer wasn't sure what those ones would do, but he didn't want to find out either. If he could get one that wasn't active, he might take it back to experiment on it, but he wasn't going to attempt to defuse it in the short time before it went off. He wasn't stupid, just curious, even if sometimes Uldren called him stupid for his curiosity.

"We're getting close...that cryo-trace is getting stronger." Petra sounded hesitant, and Spencer was glad about that. She knew that things were not going well.

"Hold on," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as Spencer and Aaron were getting ready to move forward again. "I'm detecting a path above."

Spencer backed up and looked up at where G.A.R.C.I.A. had appeared now that it was safe for her to be out again. Spencer looked at Aaron.

"I'll go this you. You go that way. It looks like a path for a goat."

"You know if you keep on digging that hole, you aren't going to get head for a long time."

"Give me a better threat, Spencer. You giving up giving me head would be like you saying that you'll never read again. It's not a good threat at all."

"Light save me from men flirting through threats," Petra said, and her tone was exasperating.

"Know many who do?"

"Wait until Prince Uldren decides that he needs to be there when Variks is helping to run a mission. You will never look at him the same way. There is an old Earth phrase about acting like old married couples."

Spencer kept his words to himself because he really wanted to hear that. To see it as well. He wanted the six of them together for a meal or just talking with no secrets between them, but that was a long way coming. First, he had to make sure that the Reef was safe, that his family was safe. His people.

There was only a single way up with the cliff too sheer for much more than Spencer climbing up it, but he found the path that G.A.R.C.I.A. was talking about. It dropped him right in the perfect the area to start to pick off the Fallen that were amassed to stop them from getting to wherever Skolas was. Spencer was getting pretty good at using his Scout Rifle like a shorter distance Sniper with Aaron's tutoring, even if sometimes it was hard to focus with Aaron there behind him in the shooting ranges that were set up. Spencer found a rock that he could slip behind if needed and aimed at the first Servitor that was in his sight. He kept on firing at it until it exploded. The Fallen still had not figured out where he was so he started on the second Servitor as he heard Aaron's Hand Cannon firing and saw his lover working on the Dregs. One of the Dregs was the first to figure out where he was and tossed a grenade up. Before Spencer could grab it, it lodged itself into the rock and Spencer could only move away to let it go off without hurting him. Which was what the Dreg wanted, but it didn't really work in its favor. Instead, Aaron kept up on the firing of his weapon and Spencer was able to get back over to his spot and work on killing the Fallen.

The second Servitor blew up a few seconds later, and in Spencer's scope, he got to see a part of the Servitor shell taking out a Dreg. Hell, it beheaded the thing. Spencer knew that it wasn't good to get delighted over that, but he didn't care. It wouldn't do anything different it if had been him getting beheaded.

Spencer looked to his left to see that there was a camp area of sorts that was on the same level as him just across a gap. He shouldered his weapon and took off running to cross the gap and land over there. There were only the lower class Fallen left and the Dregs like to jump around so close was going to be better. Spencer could come around and trap them.

A few more Vandals later and they were getting ready to enter the caves again, from the opposite way that they had before. Two of the Vandals ran into the cave to try and find a place to hide. Spencer followed behind to have his world rocked when something hit him. He looked around after killing the Vandal to see the distortion caused by Stealth Vandals, but the weapons were not ones that were usually used by them. There were two distortions, so Spencer focused on one while Aaron focused on the other.

The stealth shields on the Fallen were strong, and it took a great deal of shots for them to fall. Spencer wasn't sure what the thing was, but he looked at the Fallen Captain without the shield.

"I think it's a Silent Fang member," Petra said. Variks said something that was inaudible over the comms. Aaron didn't question what the Silent Fang was, or he already knew. Spencer had read a little about them, but the Vanguard had little information on them as they were a product of Skolas and since Skolas never made it to Earth, Earth knew little about him.

Through water filled tunnels they walked until Spencer turned a corner and there Skolas was.

"That's the Kell! Take him out, Guardians!" Petra near screamed in their ears.

Spencer raised his Scout Rifle and started to fire at him. Aaron was firing with his Hand Cannon, but Skolas teleported out, and the Skiff that was right there shot away.

"Fuck," Spencer said.

"And...he's gone." Petra sounded as frustrated as Spencer felt. "According to G.A.R.C.I.A.'s radar that Skiff has already broken orbit! No problem, Guardian. There are still plenty of Wolves in there. Best clear them out."

Spencer was more than willing to vent his frustrations on the rest of the Wolves in the caves. Spencer walked to the edge and looked down in time to see something coming at him. He backed up, and it hit harmlessly above his head. He looked back down and swapped to his Pulse Rifle before he started to fire at the Fallen who was hidden. After a few hits, the shield on him dropped, and Spencer could see that it was a captain. It had a big weapon almost mounted on its shoulder, and it was what had been fired at Spencer. Spencer focused on killing it. The weapon fell down to the ground.

"Impressive weaponry. Variks, what is that thing?" Petra asked.

"Scorch Cannon. Powerful, and very rare indeed. Use it, don't let the Fallen pick it up again," Variks demanded.

Spencer waved for Aaron to jump down to get it. It looked like something that was right up his lover's alley as far as weapons went. It looked like it would knock Spencer over if he fired it. Aaron jumped down and picked it up as Fallen started to rush from all areas of the cave they were in. Spencer started to work on the Tracer Shanks that were trying to advance on them. They were better only by a little than the ones that exploded, as far as Spencer was concerned. They were like little snipers, but since they were machines, their aim was deadly. Spencer took a lot of pleasure in killing them. Reaver Captains were next, and Spencer let Aaron take care of them with his Scorch Cannon.

Aaron and Spencer stayed at the top, making the enemy funnel themselves over the bridge of sorts to get to them. Even the Servitors came that way to try and get to them. None of it stopped Aaron and Spencer from killing them though. Aaron dropped the Scorch Cannon, and Spencer realized that it was out of ammo. Not a few seconds later, another Captain using one came out, and Spencer took him out so Aaron could have another massive killing machine of a toy.

Spencer waited when the last of the Dregs of that wave was taken out. He waited to see if anything else was going to come out.

"That's strange," Petra said.

"What?" Aaron asked as he held the Scorch Cannon and waited to see if more enemies were going to come out.

"For a moment I detected Vex energy all around the site." There was the sound of machines beeping on Petra's end that said she was looking into it. "As for you, that was great work! Nice to meet a Guardian that exceeds my expectations. Come back to the Reef. Winter now bows to Skolas, and the Wolves have just gotten started."

* * *

Spencer was the first out of the ship, and he saw that Prentiss was waiting for them without Jack in sight. Petra was at her little command center in the Outpost.

"Where's Jack?" Aaron asked as he appeared right beside where Spencer was.

"The Queen invited him to tea, alone. I have invitations for the two of you as well. They are here." Prentiss handed over a single thing, and it was not a letter or invitation of the normal kind that was. Spencer knew exactly what it was. He slipped it into the breastplate on his armor.

"Let's go get cleaned up Aaron, and we shall join the Queen for tea."

Spencer reached back, and Aaron slipped his hand into Spencer's before they started forward to their rooms. Aaron asked no questions, not even when he saw the outfits that were laid out on the bed. Their shared shower had none of the usual things that they did after a mission. There was no attempt at sex or even kissing. Spencer wondered if Aaron was worried about what this meant, but he had no words to say to calm Aaron down because he had no clue why Mara had invited Jack for tea or why Prentiss had not been allowed along. Nothing would be answered until they were in front of Mara herself.

Aaron was the first done, and he dressed in the simple clothes that had been laid on the bed. Spencer watched him dress, and when Aaron had put on the jacket, he saw the set of knives with belt and sheaths that were on the bed. Aaron looked up at him.

"No one has questioned you having them but how the hell will I get away with it?"

"I saw that Petra has a set and even Variks does. They are mostly hidden, and your sheathes will hide the detailing on the blades. No one will question you having royal blades. The outfit is another thing though." Spencer walked to the closet and opened it, there were hangers for the clothes as well as two cloaks. Spencer grabbed one and found that it was not his. He handed it to Aaron after popping his head out of the closet opening. The second was his, his old cloak lovingly restored to where he could wear it but it was slightly different so that no one would think anything of it. His symbol was on it though. The one that he had made for House of Reid when he had been a child and dreaming of the stars even though he lived in them.

Aaron's cloak had the same symbol on it, and Spencer wondered what the clothing for Mara and Uldren looked like. Did they both have styles that were different enough to where no one would suspect that another of their royalty was walking among them? Spencer wondered but didn't dwell on that. He started to get dressed, putting on his cloak when he was done and fastening it.

"This is like royal garb isn't it?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. Those knives, if needed, would get you help from any Awoken we cross paths with that are not against the Reef, which I am sure that there are some. We might even be sent out to take care of some of them at some point." Spencer transferred his knives to his new outfit, glad that his new sheaths were perfect on his back.

The walk to the doorway was quick. Spencer pulled the strip of plastic out of his pocket where he has lipped it and found the small hole in the wall to slip it down inside of. The door opened, and Spencer smiled before waving Aaron inside. Aaron walked in there and found that it was just a small room. Spencer laid his hand over the scanner and they transmatted away.

"Awoken tech made by me to allow for quick, instantaneous transport, it's close to transmatting but not. There are a few transporters around the Reef that are for royal use only. This will take us right into the heart of the royal rooms." The doors opened, and Spencer saw there was a child sitting at the table with Mara. It was not until the child turned that Spencer realized that it was Jack. His hair was a deep black now that it almost looked blue. HIs skin was light blue, and his eyes were purple. He got up from the table and ran at them, wrapping his arms around Aron's legs and looking up at him.

"Dad, Miss Mara says that I am beautiful. Am I?"

"You very much are," Spencer said as he crouched down and touched Jack's face. There were parts of his features that were very Awoken but also human and not just any human but Aaron. He looked more like Aaron now than he had before.

"I have this here that you can give to your WArlocks and your Vanguard to make sure that they stay away from harming Jack," Mara said as she stood up and handed over a data sheet. There was an encryption at the bottom that would allow the data to be downloaded to the Vanguard computers. "It details what was done to Jack before he was put into Cryo by an unknown force to hide who he was. The Vanguard knows that there was a small section of Awoken that tried to hide what they were or were ashamed and they succeeded in hiding who they were but not for long. We tried them for crimes, and they are in the Prison of Elders because they did not use willing subjects."

"Rasputin is in contact with you," Spencer said as he stood up to take the sheet. He looked down at it and knew that the files in the document were more detailed that this was just a summary for eyes that didn't need to know it all.

"He was long ago. Satellites were destroyed, but yes, I gave him just enough of the Serum to hide what Jack was. I was not told why but you long ago put it into my head that I needed to trust Rasputin and then I see this boy arrive with you and your lover. This morning I see a boy who looks a little like the other but is with Prentiss, it's not hard to figure out what he was the same and to know that Rasputin had dosed him. There are no side effects, not on the final batch. I make a little each year to slip some Awoken into the Tower as vendors ad such who are not Guardians because Guardians don't think to mute themselves. I don't attack and only do it to those that agree, but it's done."

"Well I think he's handsome," Uldren said as he entered the room from another transporter at the side. In his hand was a ball of some kind. Spencer sneered at Uldren. It was a soccer ball. Uldren had forced him to play it a lot when they were children. Spencer hated soccer.

"You found it!" Jack near yelled. He rushed over to Uldren and Uldren opened the doors that led into the royal hanger. There was a large area cleared out and what looked like soccer goals set up at either end. Aaron started forward and stopped to look back at Spencer.

"Go and play. At least I won't be forced to play with Uldren. Watch it, he cheats" Spencer settled the data sheet down and walked to the corner where the pillows were stacked up, and a tea set was laid out. There were snacks, so Spencer figured that it was where Mara and Jack had been getting to know each other.

"He's a very smart child, and his Ghost is very protective. S.P.O.T. did not disappear like your Ghosts tend to do until he was sure that I would not hurt Jack. Uldren arrived, and we discussed things that Uldren ad I did as children with our brother and soccer was brought up. It seems that his mother made a soccer ball from animals skins so he could play after reading a book about it." Mara laid down beside Spencer on the pillows, laying her head on his shoulder. Spence wrapped his arms around her, and they laid there and listened to Uldren, Aaron, and Jack playing soccer in the hanger.

Spencer wasn't sure what the future held, but as long as he had a place in the Reef not matter what happened with the Guardians, he would be safe. He and Aaron had already discussed evacuation plans if the Vanguard got upset about who Spencer was. They could only deal with things as they happened but having a safe place to go was nice.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair).


End file.
